Various applications involve sensing (for example measuring) the filtered output current of a switching amplifier, for example the output current provided by an amplifier to a load such as a resistive load through a filter such as an external low-pass for example LC filter.
A Class D amplifier may be exemplary of such a switching amplifier.
Despite the extensive activity in that area, improved solutions are desirable in respect of various aspects such as, for example:                avoiding the possible presence of external components such as an external sense resistance with the associated efficiency loss,        effectively addressing technological issues as possibly associated to a load terminal reaching levels above the bridge supply voltage of the amplifier or below ground level,        the possibility of supplying a sense circuit and the output bridges of the amplifier with a same voltage,        possibly filtering the ripple in the bridge current, for example by sensing its mean value, that is the load current, and        achieving high accuracy and precision, for example with offset cancellation.        
There is a need in the art to contribute in providing such an improved solution.